


Infinito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Death, Divorce, F/M, M/M, Post-Split, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Chichi si stancasse delle assenze di Goku? E se s'innamorasse di qualcuno che non si aspetta?Scritta sentendo Infinito di Raf.





	1. Chapter 1

Infinito

  
  
  
Cap.1 Principe e principessa

Vegeta affondò nel divano, si portò le mani al viso ed espirò rumorosamente. Socchiuse le dita e guardò la stanza illuminata dalla luce del sole che entrava dalle finestre. Abbassò le mani e sospirò rumorosamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divano. La stoffa era rosa accesso e faceva contrasto con i centrini bianchi.

“Secondo me ci sarebbero state meglio delle poltrone rosse, con questo ambiente da ricchi, ma Bulma non ha mai voluto ascoltarmi” sentì dirgli una voce femminile. Vegeta si voltò e vide Chichi avvicinarsi al divano su cui c’era lui. Si sedette al suo fianco e il principe dei saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sei la moglie di Kakaroth?” chiese. Chichi annuì, guardandolo in viso.

“Hai litigato con Bulma?” domandò. Vegeta alzò le spalle ed incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Sai, non mi sarei mai aspettata che saresti diventato un buon padre. Trunks non fa altro che parlare di quando lo hai accompagnato al parco divertimenti” spiegò Chichi. Si voltò verso la televisione e si alzò in piedi, le camminò intorno. Il principe dei saiyan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Che cosa stai facendo?” domandò gelido. Chichi si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e si voltò verso di lui.

“Cerco il telecomando” spiegò. Vegeta appoggiò il mento sulla mano e ticchettò con le dita sul viso.

“Non la voglio accesa. Ho mal di testa” ribatté. Chichi gli si avvicinò, si piegò e gli mise una mano sulla fronte, vedendolo arrossire.

“Hai la febbre? Sei bollente” sussurrò. Vegeta le prese per il polso e la spinse sul divano, facendola sedere.

“La Donna è seccata perché Whis viene qui ad addestrarmi. E che non mi piace allontanarmi da casa” spiegò. Si alzò in piedi e diede le spalle alla mora.

“Ora sei soddisfatta? Te ne vai?” chiese. Chichi sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“La invidio, Goku, invece, non c’è mai. Tu sei rimasto dopo il Cell Game, non sei mancato a nessuna delle noiose feste dopo Majinbu. Mio marito, al contrario, probabilmente scappa da me. Lui è dolce ed io ho un pessimo carattere” sussurrò e la voce le tremò.

Vegeta ghignò e si voltò, piegando di lato il capo.

“In questa casa sono io ad avere un pessimo carattere” spiegò. Allargò le braccia e si voltò, annuendo. Chichi accavallò le gambe e piegò di lato il capo.

“Ti ho visto fare l’inchino alla moglie di tuo fratello minore Tarble. Lo sai fare il principe quando vuoi” sussurrò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.

“E tu… te ne intendi di principi?” chiese. Chichi si alzò, mise un braccio sotto il seno e fece un inchino.

“Chichi, principessa del Monte Friggi Friggi e della sua vallata infernale” si presentò. Le iridi nere di Vegeta brillarono e si deterse le labbra.

“E come ha fatto una principessa a mettersi con una terza classe?” domandò. Chichi abbassò lo sguardo, raddrizzandosi.

“Tengo fede a una promessa di matrimonio. Ci siamo scambiati i voti da bambini …” spiegò. Vegeta la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Onorevole, ma nessuno si merita tanti abbandoni. È davvero privo di orgoglio Kakaroth, non me lo aspettavo da lui” sussurrò. Chichi avvampò e si voltò.

“Ora devo andare. Vienimi a trovare qualche volta” bisbigliò. Vegeta le tolse il laccio, sciogliendole i lunghi capelli neri e la donna sgranò gli occhi.

“Solo se la smetti di vestirti come una suora, principessa” disse con voce calda. Si voltò e si diresse verso il corridoio.

  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Addio

Vegeta mise la testa sotto l’acqua, lavando la farina candida rimasta impigliata tra le sue ciocche more. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, chiuse l’acqua e si rizzò. Si voltò trovandosi davanti Bulma, la donna teneva i pugni stretti.

“Hai idea che è l’alba?” sibilò. Vegeta incrociò le braccia sul petto, le gocce d’acqua gli scendevano lungo il viso, scivolavano sul suo collo e gli finivano all’altezza della schiena.

“Tsk” rispose secco. Bulma lo raggiunse ed indicò il segno di un morso sul collo del principe dei saiyan.

“Quel pervertito di Whis ha cercato nuovamente di saltarti addosso, vero? Sei passato dalla schiavitù con Freezer a quella con questa divinità” ringhiò. Vegeta prese un asciugamano e se la mise intorno al collo.

“Lo so tenere a bada. Stai tranquilla” sussurrò. Bulma negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche azzurre.

“La tua fissazione per sconfiggere Goku ti sta ossessionando” sibilò. Le sue iridi divennero liquide e una lacrima le rigò il viso pallido. Vegeta sbuffò, schioccando la lingua sul palato.

“Ho sempre voluto sconfiggere Kakaroth, Donna” ribatté. Bulma si portò una mano alla fronte ed indietreggiò.

“Come faccio a sapere che, invece, non saresti disposto pure ad andare oltre?” chiese. Le iridi di Vegeta divennero da nero ossidiana a un grigio cenere.

“Cosa stai cercando di dire?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

“Hai capito benissimo. Quel segno potrebbe significare che forse non ti sei rifiutato di fare anche altro” ringhiò la moglie.

Vegeta impallidì ed incrementò l’aura, conficcando le unghie nella pelle.

“Stai scherzando, vero?!” gridò. Bulma raggiunse una finestra, la aprì e la indicò.

“Vegeta, sono di nuovo incinta. E non ho nessuna intenzione di fare lo stesso errore”

“Cos’hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi buttare fuori il padre dei tuoi figli? Mi hai fatto entrare che ero un assassino e mi mandi via ora che sono cambiato … per te?”

Bulma singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigavano il volto.

“Non posso permettere che i miei figli crescano con te. Credevo che alla fine avresti lasciato perdere tutte queste fesserie di diventare il più forte. Ed invece, per la tua ossessione, hai fatto entrare in questa casa demoni e divinità ambigue” ringhiò. Si scostò di lato, indicando di nuovo la finestra.

“Fuori!” sbraitò. Vegeta boccheggiò, guardò la moglie ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. Raggiunse la finestra e salì sul cornicione.

“Non sono una pu**ana” ringhiò, spiccando il volo. Bulma lo osservò volare via, cadde in ginocchio e singhiozzò, tirando un pugno contro la parete graffiandosi le nocche.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.3 Vattene!

“Ti rendi conto che Goten stava cadendo in un burrone? È la terza volta in una settimana” si lamentò Chichi. Camminava avanti ed indietro nella cucina, stringendo i pugni. Goku si massaggiò lo stomaco e sospirò.

< Se continua a minacciarmi di non sfamarmi più, finirò morto di fame > rifletté.

“Dai Chichina, non ti arrabbiare per così poco” si lamentò. Chichi si tolse il grembiule da cucina e lo lanciò per terra.

“Poco?! Per te è sempre poco! Far rapire nostro figlio da un namecciano, rifiutarti di venire a casa per allenamenti nello spazio e nell’aldilà. Dimmi, era poco anche quando un gigantesco cinghiale mi ha quasi sbranata?!” si lamentò. Goku schioccò la lingua sul palato e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Sempre a rinfacciarmi tutto, è gentile con me solo quando non ci sono” brontolò con voce inudibile.

“Come scusa?” ringhiò Chichi, avvicinandoglisi. I capelli mori erano scompigliati intorno al suo viso e le ricadevano sulle spalle.

“Urca Chichi, Gohan è cresciuto come volevi tu. È uno studioso inutile in combattimento, no?” domandò Goku, sedendosi su una sedia a capo tavola. Chichi spalancò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.

“Inutile?” domandò.

“Beh, con quegli occhiali e la faccia da fesso, di sicuro non ha poi molto del combattente” spiegò Goku. Afferrò un piatto dal tavolo e vide il proprio riflesso in esso. Chichi gli strappò il piatto dalle mani e se lo strinse al petto.

“Tuo figlio ha ottenuto dei risultati, delle lauree. E tu, da analfabeta, hai il coraggio di chiamarlo fesso?” chiese. Goku scrollò le spalle.

“Urca, Chichi, quelli erano i risultati che volevi tu, lo hai anche quasi fatto torturare per raggiungerli…” brontolò.

“Basta! Non ti sopporto più!” sbraitò Chichi. Una serie di rughe s’ispessirono sul suo viso e i suoi occhi erano arrossati. Prese un piatto e lo spaccò sul tavolo, mandandolo in frantumi.

“Chichi, senti, vado allenarmi…”. Iniziò Goku. La moglie gli tirò uno schiaffo. Il Son sgranò gli occhi e si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo cadere a terra la sedia con un tonfo.

“E resti là fuori. Tu, a casa mia, non ci rimetterai mai più piede!” ululò. Goku indietreggiò e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Cos…” farfugliò. Gohan si affacciò dalla porta della cucina, sbadigliando.

“Perché state urlando?” domandò farfugliando. Chichi mise le mani sul piano cottura, dando le spalle al marito.

“Perché tuo padre in questa casa non è più il benvenuto” sibilò. Gohan impallidì e si voltò verso il padre. Goku aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, si strinse il petto avvertendo una fitta e si voltò, correndo fuori dalla stanza.

“Mamma, non pensi a Goten?” biascicò Gohan. Si sentì la porta d’ingresso che veniva sbattuta. Chichi strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

“Per quanto lo conosce, dimenticherà presto suo padre” sussurrò con voce rauca.

  
  
  
  
  


Cap.4 La fuga di Goten

Chichi sentì dei passi, i suoi occhi erano arrosati e sentiva la testa dolerle. Prese il lavoro a maglia e lo appoggiò sul divano accanto a sé. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò nella direzione dei passi, vedendo Gohan avviarsi alla porta.

“Dove te ne vai?” chiese, guardando il sacco sulla spalla del figlio. Quest’ultimo si spinse gli occhiali contro il naso e deglutì.

“Mi trasferisco da Videl per un po’. Viene anche il maestro Junior” bisbigliò. Chichi si massaggiò il petto, avvertendo una fitta tra i seni.

“Perciò hai deciso di lasciarmi da sola con Goten da crescere” chiese e la voce le tremò. Il figlio strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“È stata una tua scelta rimanere sola” disse gelido. Chichi strinse la mano all’altezza del suo petto a pugno e la abbassò.

“Veramente la scelta è stata di tuo padre, anni fa, quando decise di rimanere morto. Come puoi difendere un uomo che non ha neanche stima di suo figlio?” chiese. Gohan raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Lui è un eroe” mormorò con voce roca. Chichi si diresse verso il figlio.

“Ed io quella che deve solo stare ai fornelli, vero?” chiese. Gohan si voltò verso di lei.

“Non ho detto questo” bisbigliò.

“Però hai detto che te ne vuoi andare” ribatté la madre.

Gohan strinse la corda della sacca ed annuì, uscendo. Chichi lo guardò spiccare il volo e singhiozzò, chiuse la porta sbattendola e vi si appoggiò di sopra, ansimando. Goten scese le scale in punta di piedi, guardò la madre piangere e abbassò il capo.

< Io assomiglio a papà, se mamma mi vede piange di più > pensò. Raggiunse una finestra, levitò mantenendo l’aura azzerata e aprì la finestra. Volò fuori e si mise a correre, il vento gli sferzava il viso cicciottello.

  
  


  
Cap.5 Vegeta e Goten

Goten continuò a correre tra gli alberi, i capelli a cespuglio ondeggiavano ad ogni suo movimento. Un rovo gli graffiò la caviglia, il bambino gemette e i suoi occhi neri divennero liquidi. Inciampò in un sasso, rotolò e scivolò giù da un pendio. Cadde in una radura sbattendo la faccia per terra e scoppiò a piangere, sporcandosi di terra. Si alzò seduto, spalancò la bocca stringendo gli occhi e ululò di dolore. Il labbro gli si era spaccato e sanguinava, mentre un taglio si era aperto sul suo naso e bruciava. Il bambino pianse più forte, incrementando l’aura. I suoi capelli si tinsero d’oro e le lacrime gli rigarono il volto, la sua aura aprì una serie di crepe nel terreno e sgretolò dei sassi.

Vegeta atterrò davanti al piccolo, inarcando un sopracciglio.

< Mi era parso di riconoscere l’aura del figlio di Kakaroth > rifletté. Raggiunse il bambino, si piegò in avanti e lo prese per la collottola della maglietta blu che indossava sotto la tutina aranciata. Goten tirò su con il naso, smise di piangere e lo guardò in viso.

“Sei il papà di Trunks” mugolò. Vegeta lo rimise in piedi ed annuì, inginocchiandoglisi davanti.

“"Ti sei perso, Goten?” chiese. Il bambino si nascose la pancia con le mani e negò con il capo.

“Non mi prenda a pugni” implorò. Vegeta ridacchiò e gli scompigliò i capelli con una mano.

“Non ci sono Majinbu da cui proteggerti, non ho nessuna intenzione di colpirti” lo rassicurò. Goten lo abbracciò e pianse più forte.

< Si è convinto che picchio tutti quelli che abbraccio? > si chiese Vegeta.

“Papà e mamma non si vogliono più. È colpa mia” piagnucolò. Vegeta prese il piccolo tra le braccia e si alzò in piedi.

“Ehy, anche io e la donna abbiamo litigato, ma la colpa non è di Trunks” lo rassicurò. Goten tirò su con il naso e si strinse alla maglia della battle suit dell’uomo.

“Prima che io nascessi, mamma e papà si volevano. Ora papà è tornato e litigano” farfugliò. Si nascose il viso tra le braccia, mentre il muco iniziava a colare dal suo naso.

“E fratellone se n’è andato. Mamma caccerà via anche me perché assomiglio a papà. Oppure piangerà per colpa mia…” farfugliò il bambino. Vegeta cullò il più piccolo e sospirò.

< ‘Sta andando di moda per le donne terrestri, di buttare fuori di casa i loro mariti saiyan > rifletté.

“Tsk, gli ometti non piangono. Tu assomigli a tuo padre, non sei tuo padre” ringhiò. Goten tirò nuovamente su con il naso, gli lasciò andare la maglia e alzò il capo, guardandolo in faccia.

“Davvero?” chiese. Vegeta annuì.

“Mia madre litigava con mio padre, ma anche se io assomigliavo a lui, lei continuava a volermi bene” spiegò. La punta delle sue orecchie arrossì. Goten gli sorrise.

“Vieni anche tu? Così la mamma non piange… forse…” sussurrò. Vegeta spiccò il volo, dirigendosi verso la casa a cupola bianca dei Son.

“D’accordo, vengo con te, marmocchio” brontolò.

  
  


  
  
  


Cap.6 Cena

Chichi si chiuse l’ultimo bottone in legno del kimono che indossava.

“Ti ringrazio di aver riportato Goten a casa” sussurrò.

Vegeta si appoggiò contro la parete dell’abitazione ed incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Vuoi che ti prepari la cena?” domandò Chichi. Vegeta la guardò in viso, osservò i cerchi violacei sotto i suoi occhi e una serie di rughe sul suo viso.

“Tu mangi anche animali arrostiti, vero?” chiese freddo. Chichi si massaggiò il collo e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide. Deglutì a vuoto ed annuì, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Sì, perché?” domandò. Vegeta sciolse le braccia, si allontanò dalla parete e aprì la finestra.

“La cena la procuro io. Vedi di farti una dormita, sei a pezzi” ordinò. Chichi socchiuse la bocca e si diresse verso di lui. Il principe dei saiyan spiccò il volo, il vento della sua aura fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri di lei.

******

Chichi sbadigliò, socchiuse gli occhi e si alzò seduta dal divano. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo Goten addormentato in braccio a Vegeta. Si alzò di scatto e si avviò verso il principe dei saiyan.

“È scappato di nuovo?” chiese e la voce le tremò. Vegeta negò con il capo e si alzò dalla sedia, continuando a cullare il bambino.

“No, abbiamo cenato e si è addormentato. La trovi in tavola” disse. Chichi si voltò verso il tavolo e si nascose la bocca con la mano, guardando la carcassa bruciacchiata di un cinghiale. Si girò verso Vegeta, l’uomo stava salendo le scale. Con passo tremante raggiunse il tavolo e si sedette. Allungò una mano tremante e tolse un occhio dall’animale. Se lo mise in bocca e socchiuse, chiuse gli occhi rabbrividendo. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle. Vegeta la raggiunse e Chichi si alzò in piedi, arrossendo.

“Sei andato davvero a caccia?” chiese. Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Kakaroth non va a pesca? Ora senza di lui sarà difficile fare la spesa” disse. Chichi strinse i pugni, mettendosi davanti a Vegeta e alzandosi sulle punte.

“Me la sono sempre cavata da sola per la spesa, non ho bisogno della carità di nessuno” disse dura.

Vegeta sciolse il foulard intorno al suo collo e glielo ondeggiò davanti al viso.

“Sei più giovane della mia donna, che non arriva nemmeno ai quarant’anni. Perciò, mi spieghi perché ti vesti da nonnina?” chiese. Chichi arrossì e gli diede una manata sul petto.

“Sono una donna seria” brontolò. Vegeta le avvicinò il foulard al naso e la donna lo prese al volo.

“Mi risultava tu fossi una principessa e una combattente” ribatté. Chichi sentiva il calore provenire dal corpo di lui, al quale aderiva. Arrossì e si voltò di scatto, espirando rumorosamente dal naso.

“Mio padre mi ha insegnato a combattere, è lo Stregone del Toro. Sai, pensava dovessi difendermi. Non voleva perdermi, visto che aveva già perso mia madre” mormorò.

Vegeta si staccò da lei.

“Io dormo sul divano. Puoi finire di cenare da sola, se vuoi” disse. Chichi lo raggiunse, gli afferrò il braccio e deglutì, arrossendo.

“Resterai a dormire qui stanotte?” chiese. Vegeta ghignò.

“Solo se smetti di vestirti da vecchia. Mi sembrava di avertelo già accennato” disse.

Scritto sentendo anche: Solo lei mi dà.  
  


Cap.7 L’ironia del destino

“Sei sicura che Trunks non sia ancora rientrato a casa?” chiese Goku. Bulma si allacciò i capelli ed annuì, sospirando.

“Yamcha lo sta cercando, ma non si trova” mormorò. Goku mise una mano sulla spalla dell’azzurra e le sorrise.

“Ora ci mettiamo a cercarlo anche io e Crilin” spiegò. Bulma si massaggiò una spalla nuda e chinò il capo.

“È vero che stai dormendo da lui?” chiese. Goku negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more larghe quattro dita.

“No, sono dal Supremo. Dende e Mr. Popo sono stati gentilissimi a farmi rimanere da loro” mormorò. Bulma gli accarezzò la mano e sospirò.

“Lo sai che sei come un fratello minore per me, ma…” bisbigliò. Goku si mordicchiò il labbro e ritirò la mano.

“Molti si chiedevano come mai non fosse successo prima. Il Genio ha anche messo in dubbio… le mie prestazioni… beh… Urca, non mi va di parlarne”. Le sue gote s’imporporarono e si grattò la testa. Bulma ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Non c’è bisogno che ti scusi” sussurrò. Goku abbassò lo sguardo e si osservò la punta degli stivaletti blu, ticchettandoli tra loro.

“Mi manca Chichina. I suoi capelli neri, il suo profumo, i suoi manicaretti” ammise. Strinse i pugni e alzò il capo, le iridi erano liquide.

“Anche a me manca Vegeta, ma è inutile portare avanti una relazione quando è venuta meno la fiducia. Ogni storia ha un destino e le nostre sono giunte al termine” spiegò. Goku sospirò rumorosamente e si voltò, dando le spalle all’amica.

“Vado da Crilin, cerchiamo Trunks” sussurrò.

*********

“Hai davvero accompagnato Goten a scuola?” chiese Chichi.

“Tsk, non mi fidavo troppo a mandarlo solo con quella specie di nuvola gialla” brontolò Vegeta. Osservò la coda di capelli neri di Chichi e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo collo niveo. La punta delle orecchie gli divenne rosse, si voltò di scatto e sbuffò.

“Bulma aspetta un bambino. Mi secca pensare che non vedrò mai mio figlio” si lamentò. Chichi si morse l’interno della guancia e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Non può farlo. Hai tutto i diritti di vederlo” disse. Vegeta allungò una gamba, appoggiandola su un’altra sedia.

“Tu li farai vedere a Kakaroth, i vostri?” chiese. Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. Chichi annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli lisci.

“Certo che sì. Lo voglio fuori dalla mia vita, non dalla loro” spiegò.

“Tu lo perdoni troppo. Non è tuo figlio, non è un bambino, dovrebbe essere un uomo, il  _tuo_ uomo” ribatté Vegeta. Chichi unì le mani in grembo ed annuì.

“È possibile” ammise. Vegeta guardò la sua maglietta bianca e i pantaloni blu notte che indossava la donna.

“Dimostri almeno vent’anni in meno con questi vestiti. Ti stanno bene” Chichi si sporse in avanti, guardandolo negli occhi e gli smosse un paio di ciocche, facendogliele finire davanti agli occhi, coprendogli la fronte.

“Tu così sembri quasi un bambino, invece” sussurrò. Le sue labbra sfiorarono quelle dell’altro, i loro fiati si fusero e il battito cardiaco di Vegeta aumentò. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò di scatto.

“È vero che non ami molto noi saiyan?” chiese gelido. Chichi si ritrasse e si massaggiò il collo.

“Siete alieni… non ero preparata a niente di simile. Per me erano abbastanza strane streghe, dinosauri e fenici. È cambiato tutto così in fretta” biascicò. Vegeta si trasformò in supersaiyan, i suoi capelli a fiamma divennero dorati e oscillarono mossi dalla propria aura.

“Dicono che questo lo consideri un marchio, qualcosa che ti rende un  _teppista_ ” bisbigliò. Chichi gli mise le mani sul braccio nudo e muscoloso.

“Non volevo ammettere che quei capelli significavano solo che avrei perso un altro membro della mia famiglia per lotte che nemmeno comprendo” sussurrò.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi staccandosi da lei.

“Smettila di rinchiuderti in un mondo che non esiste. Queste cose ci sono, affrontale, principessa. La miseria in cui sei ridotta, il regno a cui sei stata strappata, sono cose peggiori” spiegò. Si ritrasformò e i suoi capelli tornarono neri, l’aura dorata intorno a lui si spense.

“Io da sola non ce la faccio” bisbigliò Chichi. Vegeta voltò la testa.

“Avevi detto di sì” le ricordò. Chichi si alzò in piedi e lo guardò in viso.

“Allora tu resta” ordinò alzando la voce. Vegeta ghignò.

“Così va meglio” sussurrò.

[   
](http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3307210&i=1)

  
  


Cap.8 Sconfiggeremo gli dei

“Ormai sono due settimane che vivi qui da noi. Potresti trasferirti nella stanza di Gohan” propose Chichi. Vegeta guardò Goten rincorrersi con Trunks nel giardino.

“Umphf” brontolò il principe dei saiyan. Vegeta si affacciò insieme a lui dalla finestra e guardò i due bambini.

“Bulma ha scoperto che tuo figlio si è nascosto da noi?” chiese la mora. Vegeta aggrottò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, annuendo.

“Annullato il matrimonio non avrò più diritti su di lui. Lo perderò” mormorò roco. Chichi sgranò gli occhi vedendo le iridi di ossidiana del moro diventare liquide. Lo abbracciò, mettendogli il mento sulla spalla. Vegeta sentì le esili braccia della donna avvolgerlo e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Inspirò ed espirò, chinando il capo.

“Gli vuoi davvero bene?” chiese. Vegeta si morse il labbro inferiore ed annuì.

“È mio figlio. Ho deciso di rimanere anche per lui” biascicò. Si massaggiò il petto e le sue dita sfiorarono quelle della donna. Rabbrividì e abbassò la mano.

“Il giovane del futuro mi diceva che i suoi genitori si erano amati e suo padre era morto da eroe. A quanto pare, quell’amore era infinito, solo se non si mettevano di mezzo le divinità” mugolò. Strinse il cornicione della finestra con entrambe le mani coperte dai guanti e digrignò i denti.

“Le divinità?” chiese Chichi. Vegeta annuì e sciolse l’abbraccio, sedendosi sul bordo della finestra.

“È iniziato tutto con l’allenamento da Whis. Inizialmente era tutto normale. Mi inchinavo a lui perché era una divinità che il mio popolo riconosceva. Man mano ho iniziato a seguirlo sul suo pianeta. Ero come una gazza ladra attirata da un luccichio, mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe fatto sconfiggere Kakaroth” raccontò.

Chichi inarcò un sopracciglio e Vegeta arrossì, chinò la testa e unì le dita delle proprie mani.

“Non mi sembrava tanto strano che mi obbligasse a cucinare ed ero abituato ad essere guardato in quel modo ambiguo. Insomma, tra Zarbon, Freezer e altri tipi come quelli, ci sono cresciuto”. Intrecciò le dita, dimenando le gambe.

“Si divertiva a farmi svenire e prendermi in braccio, pensavo facesse parte dell’allenamento. Poi ha iniziato a farmi mettere dei grembiuli rosa, ad ammiccare. Kakaroth non se n’è accorto, ma quella divinità è passata oltre. Quando Bills non c’era, tentava di baciarmi. Il giorno in cui Bulma mi ha lasciato, mi aveva immobilizzato ed era riuscito a farmi un succhiotto” ammise. Chichi rabbrividì e strinse i pugni.

“Tu rischi la violenza carnale da una divinità distruttrice da cui dipende la Terra e tua moglie te la fa anche pesare?” ringhiò. Vegeta sospirò e si alzò in piedi.

“Senti, la donna ha le sue ragioni. Non come credeva lei, ma ultimamente sto dubitando della mia fedeltà nei suoi confronti” ammise. Chichi sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Se quel tipo è venuto qui mentre non c’ero e ti ha…”. Iniziò. Vegeta negò con il capo e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“No… mi piaci tu” ammise. Strinse gli occhi e rabbrividì. Si voltò di scatto e chiuse la finestra, tirando le tende.

“Cacciami pure in malo modo, ma non farlo sentire ai bambini” supplicò. Chichi si alzò sulle punte e lo abbracciò.

“Non ti caccerò” disse gentilmente. Gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò.

“Vedrai, troveremo un modo per sconfiggere gli Dei” lo rassicurò. Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, Chichi lo lasciò ed indietreggiò.

“Per il momento ti posso prestare il mio caschetto – lama antistupro. Lo usavo sempre da bambina” spiegò. Vegeta avvampò e si voltò di scatto.

“Tsk, certo che ce la faremo. Siamo due principi, il sangue reale non è facile da battere” borbottò. Chichi ridacchiò.

Scritta sulla canzone dei SugarFree: Solo lei mi dà.  
  
  


Cap.9 Goku cerca Chichi

Goku atterrò davanti a casa propria, socchiuse la porta ed entrò. Avanzò, nel pavimento ricoperto di polvere rimanevano le impronte dei propri stivali. Socchiuse gli occhi e si guardò intorno, deglutendo.

“Chichi?” chiamò. Proseguì, vide la polvere ricoprire le sedie e il tavolo della cucina. Si voltò verso il camino e si piegò, trovandoci all’interno delle ragnatele e della cenere. Socchiuse gli occhi ed indietreggiò.

“Chichi?!”. Alzò la voce e camminò lungo le scale della casa. Raggiunse la camera da letto e vide le assi del letto e si grattò la testa.

“Urca, non c’è nessuno” mormorò. Aprì la finestra della camera e saltò fuori, atterrando nel prato verde. Avvertì un’aura avvicinarsi e si voltò nella sua direzione. Junior gli atterrò davanti, teneva le braccia incrociate e il vento gli faceva ondeggiare il mantello candido.

“Junior, amico mio… Cos’è successo?” domandò il Son. Junior abbassò lo sguardo e alzò le spalle.

“Gohan è da me, ma qui non troverai tua moglie e Goten”. Espirò rumorosamente e alzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare le antenne dalla pelle verde.

“Non abitano più qui, hanno preso una casa a Satan City”. Finì di spiegare. Goku annuì e spiccò il volo, levitando. Junior lo afferrò per una caviglia, facendolo scendere.

“Aspetta” lo richiamò. Goku scese, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Urca, cosa c’è?” chiese. Junior si tolse il turbante e lo lasciò cadere a terra, il terreno si spaccò e il namecciano si passò le quattro dita sulla testa liscia.

“Ho sentito Vegeta parlare con Chichi. Whis ci ha ingannato” spiegò. Goku sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si grattò la guancia.

“Non capisco” spiegò. Junior si tolse il mantello e lo lasciò cadere a terra con un tonfo, alzando un polverone.

“Vuole rendere Vegeta il nuovo dio della distruzione, al posto di Bills, perché lo vuole come amante” spiegò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte. Goku boccheggiò e negò con il capo.

“Scherzi?” chiese. Junior negò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.10 Solo lei mi ha

Chichi si affacciò alla finestra dell’abitazione e sorrise, guardando le macchine passare nella strada sotto di sé. Il rumore di clacson, il brusio di voci e il rumore metallico di saracinesche risuonavano tutt’intorno. La donna si piegò in avanti e tolse un paio di mollette da un lenzuolo steso fuori dalla finestra. Lo stendino tremò, la donna ritirò dentro il lenzuolo e lo gettò dentro un contenitore di plastica.

“Chichi…” si sentì chiamare. Si voltò di scatto rabbrividendo e si trovò davanti il Son.

“Goku?” chiese. L’eroe della Terra si tolse indice e medio dalla fronte, abbassando il braccio.

“Sono venuto per salutarti” disse gentilmente. Chichi impallidì e le sue iridi divennero grigie.

< Se tornasse Vegeta, sarebbe un disastro > pensò.

“In che senso?” domandò con voce tremante. Goku si grattò la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, le sue iridi nere erano liquide.

“Parto per un addestramento con Bill-sama. Abbiamo scoperto del tradimento di Whis e quindi…” spiegò. Chichi lo raggiunse e lo spintonò, facendolo indietreggiare.

“Vieni solo per dirmi che te ne vai per allenarti un’altra volta? E che anche questa volta vai a rischiare di morire” ringhiò. Goku le prese le mani nelle sue e se le portò all’altezza del petto.

“Chichi, ascoltami. Questo potrebbe essere un addio e…” mormorò. Chichi sciolse le mani da quelle di lui e negò con il capo.

“L’addio c’è già stato. Goku, io amo un altro” spiegò. Goku saltò indietro di scatto, sbatté contro una scrivania e la fece cadere a terra con un tonfo.

“Cosa?” gemette. Si strinse la maglia arancione rabbrividendo. Chichi si mordicchiò il labbro e abbassò la testa.

“Ero stanca di stare sempre da sola. Io…” mugolò. Goku scattò in avanti e la abbracciò.

“No, ti prego, non è vero. Non puoi farmi questo, solo tu mi possiedi. Sei tu che mi scorri nelle vene, sei tu il motivo per cui riesco a combattere” la implorò. Chichi si divincolò sciogliendo l’abbraccio, le lacrime le rigavano il viso.

“È finita” bisbigliò. Goku annuì, si portò indice e medio alla fronte e si teletrasportò. Chichi cadde in ginocchio singhiozzando e si nascose il viso tra le mani.

  
Scritta sentendo l'AMV Feelings that we share  
  
  


Cap.11 Soldi

“Come mai sei arrivato a quest’ora?” chiese Chichi. Vegeta entrò nell’appartamento e la mora chiuse la porta.

“Goten resta a dormire da Trunks. Ovviamente Bulma ha pensato che fosse una scusa per rimanere e abbiamo litigat…”. Iniziò il principe dei saiyan. Si zittì vedendo gli occhi arrossati di Chichi e le passò il braccio intorno alla vita. La avvicinò a sé e le accarezzò una guancia.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese. La mora abbassò il capo ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Niente” sussurrò. Vegeta la sollevò in braccio, si voltò e la portò fino al divano letto. Ve la fece sedere e si acquattò davanti a lei. Si sporse e la baciò.

“Il lavoro al cantiere non me lo vogliono dare ancora” sussurrò. Chichi impallidì e gli mise le mani sulle spalle muscolose.

“Ed i soldi, allora? Videl non vuole più darmi niente, ora che non mantengo Gohan” mugolò. Vegeta la baciò nuovamente e le sorrise. Infilò una mano nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori un rotolo di banconote.

“Mr. Satan ha deciso di pagarmi profumatamente, per aiutarlo con l’aura a distanza nelle sue competizioni o negli incontri pubblici. Quei soldi ci arriveranno che Videl voglia, oppure no” spiegò. Chichi sorrise, si sporse in avanti e lo abbracciò, baciandolo a sua volta. Vegeta sciolse l’abbraccio e si alzò in piedi, raggiunse la finestra e tirò le tende.

“Quindi posso rimanere qui davvero?” chiese la donna. Vegeta si voltò ed annuì.

“A meno che tu non voglia direttamente tornare al tuo palazzo. Potrei fare avanti e indietro da qui volando” spiegò. Chichi ridacchiò, tirò indietro le gambe mettendole sul divano e se le strinse.

“Lo faresti davvero?” domandò. Vegeta annuì, piegandosi in avanti.

“Un principe deve farlo per la sua principessa” sussurrò. Chichi arrossì e ridacchiò, mordicchiandosi la punta del dito.  
  


  
  
  
  
  


Cap.12 La morte di Goku

Vegeta spalancò gli occhi di colpo, riconoscendo l’aura di Goku. Scostò la coperta e si alzò seduto, sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerare. Chichi mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, alzando la testa. Il principe dei saiyan si voltò verso di lei, si sciolse dalla sua stretta facendola stendere sul letto e si mise seduto. Chichi sbadigliò, si mise in ginocchio e appoggiò la mano sul letto.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” domandò. Si alzò in ginocchio, mettendo le mani sul letto. Vegeta si sfilò il pigiama gettandolo sul letto, raggiunse la propria battle suit.

“Kakaroth… ho avvertito la sua aura, sembrava impazzita” spiegò. Infilò gli stivaletti bianchi. Chichi gattonò sul letto, saltò già e si mise in piedi.

“Fammi venire con te” chiese.

Vegeta strinse le labbra e si voltò verso di lei, assottigliando gli occhi.

“È pericoloso …” sussurrò. Chichi sospirò e si voltò di scatto. Vegeta le porse il braccio muscolo e la guardò in viso.

“Però mi sembra legittimo, quindi restami accanto” ordinò. Chichi sgranò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, annuì e gli afferrò il braccio. Vegeta la sollevò in braccio e raggiunse la finestra. Spiccò il volo, stringendola a sé e si diresse nella direzione da cui proveniva l’aura di Goku. Sorvolò la citta, Chichi chinò il capo mentre i suoi capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Vedeva le luci dei palazzi sotto di sé, rialzò la testa, mentre Vegeta schivava una strada sospeso. Accelerò la velocità di volo, il vento colpì il viso della terrestre che strinse gli occhi.

Vegeta continuò a volare, sorvolò due deserti e un paio di città più piccole, superò un lago e vide le montagne in lontananza. Atterrò in mezzo a un gruppo di alberi, si voltò a destra e a sinistra.

“La sua aura si è indebolita. Dovrebbe essere a un paio di metri da qui, in quella direzione” disse, indicando davanti a sé.

La pioggia iniziò a ticchettare sugli alberi, facendo frusciare le fronde, inumidendo il terreno. Chichi saltò giù dalle braccia di Vegeta e si mise a correre. Vegeta si guardò intorno, avvertendo un’aura nemica. Alzò il capo e vide delle esplosioni circolari. Si alzò in volo, avvicinandosi ad esse. Si girò vedendo Chichi correre e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Chichi continuò a correre, sentendo una fitta al petto e una al fianco. Ansimava, mentre la pioggia le colpiva il viso e alcune gocce s’infilavano tra le sue lunghe ciocche nere. I vestiti le aderirono al corpo umidi, un piede le affondò nel fango, la scarpa le rimase incastrata. Liberò il piede lasciandolo nudo e continuò a correre, affondando nel fango fino alle caviglie. Riconobbe il corpo del marito steso a terra, lo raggiunse e s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.

“Goku” mugolò. L’uomo socchiuse le labbra sporche di sangue, gemendo e socchiuse gli occhi. Chichi gli sollevò il capo, guardandolo ansimare. I vestiti dell’uomo erano strappati e sporchi di sangue in più punti. Aveva un buco all’altezza della pancia, da cui sgorgavano fiotti di sangue.

“Cosa… cosa è…” mugolò. Goku alzò la testa, rivoli di sangue gli sgorgarono dalla bocca e tossì.

“Hai affrontato un nemico troppo forte, vero?” chiese Chichi. I suoi occhi divennero liquide e le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Goku le sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“S-sei… venuta” farfugliò. Cercò di allungare la mano, ma questa ricadde nella pozza di pioggia e acqua.

“La tua vita non ha mai avuto importanza, vero? Devi sempre fare l’eroe” sussurrò. Il Son si sporse in avanti e la baciò. Chichi sentì il sapore metallico del sangue in bocca. Goku crollò riverso a terra, privo di vita. Chichi singhiozzò, stringendo più forte il cadavere al petto, le sue lacrime si mischiarono alle gocce di pioggia.

Cap.13 Mondo in frantumi

Se non puoi essere la sposa mia,  
sarai almeno la mia pianta. E di te sempre si orneranno,  
o alloro, i miei capelli, la mia cetra, la faretra (Apollo e Dafne).

__

Chichi strinse gli occhi, le lacrime le rigavano il viso e il vento le faceva ondeggiare il velo nero davanti al viso. Lasciò cadere la rosa nera sulla bara ed indietreggiò, rabbrividendo. Vegeta la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Kakaroth e Bills hanno sconfitto Whis insieme, ma Kakaroth non ce l’ha fatta. È stato ferito con un colpo che gli è risultato fatale” sussurrò. Chichi strinse le braccia al petto. Vegeta osservò il kimono nero che indossava e abbassò lo sguardo. La mora alzò lo sguardo espirò rumorosamente.

“Mentre lui moriva, io lo tradivo” bisbigliò. Vegeta impallidì e corrugò la fronte, chinando il capo.

“Non potevi saperlo…” mormorò. Chichi rizzò la testa, indietreggiò allontanandosi dalla tomba e si voltò verso il principe dei saiyan.

“Vegeta, non so più se ti amo o no” disse indurendo il tono. Vegeta aprì e chiuse un pugno un paio di volte.

“Domani partirò insieme a Goten, sarà più facile dimenticare… quello che è stato tra noi”. Proseguì Chichi. Il principe dei saiyan socchiuse la bocca e impallidì.

“Andrai via?” farfugliò. Chichi socchiuse gli occhi, da dietro il velo nero che indossava.

“Sì. Tu, invece, adesso che farai?” chiese.

“Io non so” ammise Vegeta. Le scostò il velo e la guardò negli occhi, vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi nere della donna. Guardò le sue labbra strette, indietreggiò e chinò il capo.

< Quel tuo sguardo può solo significare solo addio > pensò. Rialzò la testa e sorrise, alzando le braccia.

“Non preoccuparti, vado a togliere la mia roba dall’appartamento” disse. Si voltò avvertendo il petto dolergli e spiccò il volo. Chichi si protesse il viso dal vento sollevato con il braccio, indietreggiò e mise la mano sulla tomba di Goku.

  
  


  
Cap.14 Litigi

“Non ti fai sentire per più di quattro anni e poi, come se niente fosse, mi chiedi di andare a prendere Trunks a scuola?!” gridò Vegeta. Stringeva il cellulare in una mano e con l’altra si teneva appoggiato alla parete.

“La maestra ha detto che il preside non può farlo uscire se non ci va a parlare un genitore” ribatté acida Bulma. Vegeta diede un calcio a uno scatolone, facendolo rotolare.

“Non posso staccare dal lavoro quando ti passa per la testa” ringhiò. Sentì l’ex-moglie schioccare la lingua sul palato.

“Io non sono in città. E purtroppo non può andarci la mia segretaria” sibilò. Vegeta assottigliò gli occhi.

“Hai voluto l’affidamento e non riesci neanche a gestirlo” ruggì. Si voltò vedendo un uomo in tuta blu indicarsi l’orologio al polso. Vegeta annuì e quello si allontanò.

“Perché ha preso da te, come quella peste di Bra. Non posso portarli entrambi a lavoro, ho un’industria, io. Tu, invece, sei solo uno stupido  _boxer_ ” ribatté la moglie dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo, osservando la propria tuta blu.

“Faccio il traslocatore, adesso”. La corresse.

“Buon per te, ma se non vai a prendere tuo figlio, per me può dormire anche a scuola” ribatté Bulma. Si sentì un click. Vegeta abbassò il cellulare e guardò lo schermo nero. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sulla parete.

“Merda” sibilò.

  
  
  
  


Cap.15 Dopo quattro anni

“Ve… Vegeta” biascicò Chichi, impallidendo. Strinse la borsetta al petto e dimenò le gambe, facendo scricchiolare il sedile di plastica su cui era seduta. Il principe dei saiyan si sedette nel sedile accanto a lei e alzò il capo.

“Sono quattro anni che non ci vediamo, Chichi” sussurrò roco. Osservò la porta a vetri davanti a loro, c’era scritto presidenza in nero.

“Non me lo dire, Goten ha fatto disastro insieme a Trunks” disse la mora. Giocherellò con un orecchino dorato che indossava al lobo destro. Vegeta ridacchiò e abbassò la testa.

“Quei due fanno mai qualche cosa separati?” chiese. Chichi lo guardò in viso, arrossì e si voltò.

“No” ammise. Sospirò e ticchettò con la punta dei piedi tra loro.

“Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per quello che ti ho fatto, ti ho illusa” bisbigliò. Vegeta scrollò le spalle.

“Sai come si dice, ciò che non ti uccide ti fortifica” ribatté. Chichi si mordicchiò il labbro e si alzò in piedi.

“È la politica di voi saiyan. Avete questa caratteristica perfino nel DNA” disse. Strinse un pugno e piegò di lato il capo, una ciocca mora sfuggì dallo chignon.

“Non sapete fermarvi e alla fine morite davvero” sibilò. Vegeta si massaggiò il petto avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Kakaroth aveva nel dna l’amore per il cibo. Quella è un’altra cosa che noi saiyan abbiamo nel sangue” borbottò. Chichi sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto.

“Quella era una battuta per caso?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Vegeta si passò la mano tra i capelli, facendosi finire la frangetta davanti al viso.

“Era pessima, vero?” chiese. Chichi ridacchiò, guardando il suo volto e il labbro sporto in fuori.

“Pessima davvero e non fare il bambino, si vede che fingi” lo punzecchiò. La porta alle sue spalle si aprì e ne uscì Gohan. Guardò i due, tossì facendoli voltare e si girò.

“Trunks, Goten, uscite” ordinò.

“Sei tu il preside?” chiese Vegeta, alzandosi in piedi. Chichi gonfiò il petto ed annuì.

“Mio figlio ha fatto carriera” si vantò. Vegeta guardò la testa di suo figlio nascosta da una gamba del Son più grande, la testa di Goten faceva capolino dall’altra gamba.

“Non so perché, ma mi sa di trappola, marmocchi” sibilò con voce inudibile.

  
Scritta sentendo Infinito di Raf.  
  
  
  


  
Cap.16 Il cambiamento di Gohan

Gohan raggiunse il divano e si appoggiò allo schienale con i gomiti, affondandoli.

“Mamma… perdonami se mi faccio gli affari tuoi” disse. Chichi cullava Pan tra le braccia, guardandola in viso.

“Gohan, piccolo mio, ci siamo appena riappacificati” mormorò roca la donna. La neonata fece un paio di bollicine con la saliva.

“Non voglio litigare con te. Lo so che hai sofferto per la morte di papà” disse il giovane uomo. Chichi le pulì il visino cicciottello con il bavaglino.

“E allora?” chiese. Gohan chinò la testa, il ciuffo moro gli ondeggiava davanti alla fronte.

“Oggi ti ho visto parlare con Vegeta”. Iniziò.

Chichi si alzò in piedi dal divano, raggiunse la culla e si piegò in avanti, adagiandovi la neonata. Pan gorgogliò e allungò le mani verso di lei, dimenando i piedini.

“Ti prego, non è successo niente” biascicò la mora. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali, pulendoseli nella giacca della tuta verde.

“È quello il problema, forse. Ti ho visto sorridere, non succedeva da anni, da troppi anni” sussurrò. Chichi rimboccò la coperta alla nipotina.

“Questo discorso viene da Videl, vero? Quella cara ragazza ha deciso di perdonarmi. Ora che è diventata mamma, capisce quanto è stata difficile la mia vita” disse gentilmente. Gohan si allontanò dalla poltrona e fece il giro intorno ad essa.

“Non solo, mamma. Trunks e Goten praticamente li ha cresciuti Vegeta, come io da Junior. Ed è stato il mio sensei a dirmi quanto Vegeta c’è stato male, mentre si occupava di Pan” ammise. Chichi si voltò verso il figlio che la raggiunse e la abbracciò.

“Ti ho odiato per quello che hai fatto a papà, ma sei mia madre. Non posso smettere di volerti bene, mamma” ammise Gohan. Una lacrima gli rigò il viso e singhiozzò. Chichi lo strinse a sé, cullandolo.

“Oh, anche io ti vorrò sempre bene, piccolo mio” rispose.

Scritta sentendo Infinito di Raf.  
Il video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMkDOAUIonU  
  
  
  
  


Cap.17 Amore infinito

Vegeta osservò le tende rosa con il merletto bianco, coprivano per metà una finestra circolare.

“Fammi capire bene. Gohan mi ha fatto assumere come bidello nella sua scuola?” chiese. Si girò e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò. Chichi era seduta sul letto, i lunghi capelli neri a boccoli le ricadevano sul decolté.

“Sì” rispose la mora. Vegeta osservò lo spacco del vestito e il seno che si intravedeva.

“E, come se non bastasse, il figlio di Kakaroth ci ha anche offerto una nottata in questo albergo, con tanto di cena costosa?” domandò. Sentì la bocca secca e si passò la lingua asciutta sulle labbra screpolate. Chichi appoggiò una borsetta nera sul comodino.

“È anche figlio mio, oltre che di Goku. E come ricercatore affermato, se lo può permettere” ribatté.

< La cena era davvero ottima, in questo locale devono sapere che conosco Mr. Satan >  rifletté. Vegeta ridacchiò e abbassò lo sguardo, osservandosi le mani.

“Sicura che io non mi sia ubriacato con lo champagne?” s’informò. Chichi si piegò in avanti e si tolse le scarpe con i tacchi, massaggiandosi le caviglie.

“Sì. Piuttosto, che facciamo, io dormo sul divano e tu sul letto” rispose. Vegeta arrossì, la raggiunse sul letto e le si sedette accanto.

“Toglimi una curiosità, tu hai accettato solo per farlo felice, vero?” chiese. Chichi si rizzò e si tolse gli orecchini, mettendoli sul comodino accanto alla borsa.

“Sì, ma volevo anche parlare con te, mi rilassa. Ed era qualcosa in onore dei vecchi tempi” spiegò.

Vegeta avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei e le prese la mano nella propria, portandosela alla bocca.

“Per me non sono così vecchi, mi sembra ieri” ribatté. Baciò le dita della donna, guardandola rabbrividire.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Chichi. Vegeta le mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio, i loro respiri si mischiavano.

“Continui a piacermi, forse anche di più. In questi anni mi sono accorto che potevo essere qualcun altro con te” proseguì. Le baciò il collo e la donna si ritrasse.

“Ti ho solo fatto soffrire” ribatté. Vegeta le mise le mani sui fianchi e le appoggiò la fronte sulla sua.

“So che è un controsenso, ma l’amore non è razionalità” ribatté. Chichi arrossì e strinse gli occhi.

“Vegeta” mugolò. Il principe dei saiyan si staccò da lei.

“Per me, non è mai finita” disse. Chichi si nascose il viso tra le mani, regolando il respiro.

“Oh, nemmeno per me. Forse ho solo avuto paura di cambiare, stavamo andando verso una meta sconosciuta. Rimango una codarda” mormorò. Vegeta si chinò, le prese le gambe e se le mise sulle proprie. Le sfilò le calze a rete, accarezzandole la pelle.

“Chichi, ovunque tu sarai, ovunque io sarò, non smetteremo mai di cercarci. Qualsiasi cosa sia che ci lega, è infinita” disse. La donna si stese, affondando la testa nel cuscino.

“Non promettermi niente. Le promesse sono solo legacci, ti prego” lo supplicò. Vegeta si mise sopra di lei, le scese la zip aprendole il vestito e glielo sfilò dalle gambe

“Solo se permetti alle promesse di diventare catene. Non ti legherò mai, ma prometti che tu non legherai mai me” ribatté. Chichi si sciolse il reggiseno e lo guardò in viso, sorridendogli.

“Te lo giuro” mormorò. Vegeta si abbassò i pantaloni, si girò verso la porta e socchiuse gli occhi.

“È automatica, senza la nostra tessera magnetica non potrà entrare nessuno. E siamo all’ultimo piano, nessuno ci vedrà dalla finestra, tranne i pesci del mare” lo rassicurò Chichi. Il principe dei saiyan si chinò, le prese il bordo delle mutandine con i denti e le abbassò. Chichi ridacchiò e scosse il capo.

“Mi piaci perché sei pazzo, mio caro principe” disse. Vegeta mise le gambe di lei ai propri fianchi e si piegò, baciandola ripetutamente.

“Solo per lei, principessa” rispose. Con una mano le tolse il reggiseno, accarezzandole un seno, giocherellando con il capezzolo con l’indice. Con l’altra mano le prese la testa e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lei. Chichi strinse le gambe intorno ai suoi fianchi e sporse in avanti il bacino. Il principe dei saiyan la baciò ripetutamente e lei corrispose. La penetrò delicatamente, facendole sfuggire un gemito. Si mosse su e giù, continuando a baciarla, Chichi rispondeva ai baci, le loro lingue s’intrecciavano. I loro gemiti di piacere risuonavano nella stanza, rimbombando nelle orecchie di entrambi. I loro ansiti si univano al cigolare del letto sotto di loro. Vegeta aumentò la velocità, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la schiena. Strinse gli occhi e venne, macchiando le coperte e le gambe di lei di sperma. Continuò a muoversi su e giù, ansimando rumorosamente. La penetrò più a fondo, Chichi gli afferrò le spalle fino a graffiargli la schiena. Vegeta strinse gli occhi, il suo viso era imperlato di sudore.

“Ve-Vegeta!” gridò la donna, venendo a sua volta. Il principe dei saiyan fece leva con le braccia uscendo da lei, e si abbandonò al suo fianco, affondando nel letto. Chichi si girò e lo abbracciò, nascondendo la testa sul suo petto muscolo.

“Ti amo” ammise. Vegeta la strinse, regolando il respiro, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato e le sue pupille dilatate.

“Anch’io. Stavolta non ti perderò… è giusto che anche un principe e una principessa maledetti trovino la pace” bisbigliò, chiudendo gli occhi.


	2. La sofferenza di Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spin-off di Infinito.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OVxTjfLAFw.

La sofferenza di Goku

_ Chichi si era addormentata con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Vegeta. Quest’ultimo sbadigliò, leggendo gl’incartamenti che aveva di fronte. _

Goku sorrise e tolse la mano dalla spalla di Re Kaioh, abbassò il braccio e si voltò.

“Goku, non sei triste neanche un po’?” domandò Re Kaioh. Le antennine sulla sua testa ondeggiarono e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare il suo stomaco prominente.

Goku incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, le sue iridi more erano liquide.

“So che dovrei, ma non li ho mai visti così felici. Urca, sono le persone a cui più tengo nell’universo, è giusto che lo siano” mormorò roco.

Re Kaioh strinse i pugni e avanzò, il suo viso era illuminato dalla luce dell’aureola.

“Capisco essere buono, ma tu esageri, ragazzo mio. Avresti potuto almeno farti resuscitare dalle sfere di Nameck!” lo rimproverò con tono bonario.

Goku piegò di lato il capo e sospirò pesantemente.

“La mia non è gentilezza. In questo mondo in cui anche gli angeli, a causa mia, si corrompono, è meglio se rimango qui. Non voglio tornare in vita perché ogni volta che ho solcato il mondo terreno, sono sorti mostri sempre più terribili vogliosi solo di sfidarmi” mormorò roco.

“Hai fatto lo stesso ragionamento dopo la morte di Cell, ma hai visto che gli attacchi ci sono stati lo stesso. Ti prego Goku, ripensaci, hai ancora tutta la vita davanti” gemette Re Kaioh.

Una lacrima solcò il viso di Goku che si voltò e sorrise, gli occhi chiusi.

“Finalmente la mia famiglia è felice. Il mio è egoismo Re Kaioh. Non m’interessa se l’intero universo è in pericolo, voglio solo che loro stiano bene” disse con voce tremante.

Re Kahio lo abbracciò.

“Mi dispiace così tanto, figliolo. La follia di Whis non è stata colpa tua. Non era in sé.

Bills mi ha comunicato che era posseduto da un Kaioshin impazzito del 10° universo, Zamasu. Lo ha distrutto. Aveva preso il corpo di Whis per conquistare questo universo e aveva una vera fissazione per te e Vegeta” disse. Cullò Goku che scoppiò a piangere, singhiozzando più rumorosamente. Gli accarezzò la testa e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Goku cadde in ginocchio e urlò di dolore, venendo scosso da tremiti.

< Chichi, davvero ero così terribile per te? Davvero era così difficile amarmi?! > si domandò mentalmente. Ansimò, le lacrime gli rigarono copiose il viso.

Re Kaioh si sedette e lo aiutò a stendersi, il respiro affannoso. Si adagiò addosso Goku, continuando ad accarezzargli la testa. Estrasse dalla tasca un fazzoletto e gli deterse le lacrime.

< Questo ragazzo era troppo diverso e troppo buono perché quel mondo lo potesse capire.

L’amore è infinito, trionfa sempre, ma a spese di chi? Su quanti cadaveri e cuori infranti cammina?

Per due persone liete, per due sorrisi, quante persone distrugge?

Forse Goku se lo meritava, ma questo bambino troppo cresciuto, non conosceva le regole del gioco. In fondo non è stato forse ingannato anche lui? > si domandò mentalmente.

“Io li proteggerò sempre, da qui, ma non tornerò… mai più…” esalò Goku.


End file.
